


121. A little birdie...

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [121]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	121. A little birdie...

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): a little birdie...  
 **players only. backdated to May 5th. takes place the morning after[Alex and Luke's wedding ceremony](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/14778.html) and after [Alex confronts Declan](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/31889.html) and refers to events at [Luke's semi-disastrous bachelor party](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/13955.html) (which coincided with [Alex's bachelor party](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30443.html)).**

"This is the life," Luke says with a happy sigh, staring out at the water and the sailboats in the distance from their private hot tub. "Can't we just stay here?" he asks Alex, playfully pouting at his new husband. Not that there's really any choice involved. Next up is one premiere after another for _Fast and Furious 6_ and honestly, Luke's pretty excited. He just doesn't want to leave their own little cocoon.

"Hmm." Alex sips at his juice, then sets the glass back in the molded drink-holder. "We can come back," he suggests. "I mean, if you wanted to make this one of 'our' places." He links his fingers with Luke's and slips a bit deeper into the heated water, the jets pounding against his back.

"That would be fun. Maybe next year, for our anniversary or something." Luke gives Alex's fingers a squeeze. "I heard you had a run-in with Declan last night," he says softly, after a moment, wanting to get it out of the way.

Alex's eyes open, and he looks at his lover in question. "You heard about that?" he asks, working to keep his voice even. Praying that guilt isn't leaking from his pores.

"Sam told me Declan had left and someone else told me they thought for sure you were going to deck my mate. It wasn't hard to put two and two together," Luke says, making sure he keeps a firm grip on Alex's hand.

His jaw tight, Alex nods. "I was going with the idea that I just wasn't going to find out who it was - who did that to you - and I was making myself be fine with that. You know, telling myself again and again that it's my wedding, and you wouldn't want me to get into it with your friend, and all that. But then it just _happened_ ," he says, trying to explain. Hoping that Luke can see it from his perspective, and not be angry with him. "I didn't mean to sit down and introduce myself and realize it was him. I swear I didn't."

"I know," Luke says softly, watching Alex, knowing how hard this is for his husband. "And I don't want to make a big deal out of this. I just have two things I want to say."

Alex swallows hard, still staring at some unidentifiable point far in the distance. "Yeah?"

Luke lets go of Alex's hand and shifts up, throwing a leg over his lover so he can straddle him, looking down into his face. "One, I'm actually thrilled that you wanted to defend me like that. I've told you before that I love your possessiveness and I mean it. But two, thank you for not doing it. I know it must have been hard to pull back and I'm so thankful you did because I would not want our wedding to be remembered as the one where the groom beat the shit out of one of his husband's best friends, no matter what they did to deserve it."

All but forced to meet his husband's eyes, Alex watches Luke now, his expression carefully neutral. "Yeah, see, I don't really give a fuck about that part," he says quietly. "I don't care what anyone else thinks, or remembers, or gossips about." What, like Alex would get embarrassed or something? For _what?_ "You're the only person whose opinion I care about."

"I know but that's why you stopped, right? Because it _would_ matter to me. Because it would have marred _my_ memory of our wedding day."

Slowly, Alex nods. "I don't give a fuck about how Declan feels." It feels kind of shitty to admit it; at the very least, Alex figures he really should pity the bloke. But nonetheless, it's true.

Luke nods. "I feel sorry for him but right now I'm still really pissed off. I don't know if we'll be able to fix things or not."

Well, Christ. That's a logic pathway Alex hadn't yet followed to its obvious end. "Do you...?" He sucks back the question and clears his throat, laying his hands lightly on Luke's hips in the bubbling water. "Could you see that ever happening? You know, you wanting to be friends with him again?"

"I don't know," Luke says honestly. "We've been friends for so long and I might have to work with him again some day." He blows out a breath. "I guess it would depend on whether he comes around to admitting that he acted like a complete asshole."

"Ahh." Alex nods, to show that he understands and acknowledges. Because really, what the fuck else can he say? Reaching for his glass, he takes a drink.

"You're not happy about that," Luke says, feeling Alex out.

Alex shrugs, setting his glass down again. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," Luke insists. "You're my husband _and_ my sir. I don't want to make you unhappy."

His eyes are starting to feel like they're burning, and Alex closes them so that he doesn't have to stare off into the distance again just to avoid Luke's gaze. With a sigh, he tips his head back against the tub's neckrest. "I'm not going to tell you who not to be friends with, Luke. As your sir, I'll order you to never fucking touch him again. But as your husband...?"

"As my husband you have the right to tell me how you feel and you're supposed to be completely honest with me," Luke says, frowning a little. "So tell me what you're thinking."

 _Fuuuck_. Trust Luke to play the honesty card. And why shouldn't he? He promised Alex he'd always tell him the truth... and Alex promised him precisely the same in turn. Reluctantly Alex opens his eyes, taking a deep breath. He studies his lover's face. "I... It completely fucking blows me away that you just talked about the possibility of ever renewing your friendship with him."

"Why?" Luke asks with a soft smile. "Haven't you ever had a friend do something massively stupid that's upset you?"

"Of course." Alex nods once. "But have I ever had a friend actually try to sabotage my relationship with my husband? No. That's a new one for me."

"See. I guess I don't think of it that way. I don't think he would have done that if he'd known you. If he'd seen us together. And I don't think he'd do it again. I think he'd respect our relationship now, knowing how much I love you, that we're _married_. I think he was just making some last ditch drunken attempt at convincing me to feel the same way about him," Luke says quietly. "And I know he's a fucking asshole and I _am_ pissed off at him but he stayed for the wedding and he didn't say anything or come near you."

"I don't give a shit whether he comes near me," Alex says softly, his stomach churning with unease. "I want him away from _you_. He doesn't deserve to touch you, or to talk to you, or to have you smile at him." And Christ he feels like a fucking psycho for telling Luke all this; worse, he feels like he's moving solidly into emotional abuse territory.

"Because of what he did? Or because he likes me that way at all?" Luke asks, every bit as softly.

Alex swallows hard and lifts his chin. "You already know how I feel about anyone touching you or flirting with you or propositioning you, just in general. Anyone," he repeats, because, yeah -- he told Luke early on that he'd selfishly lock him up away from the world if only he could. "I work really hard not to let that guy take me over," he confesses. "Because I don't want to be him with you. But Declan... he's fucking _pushing_ those limits." Making it so much damn harder for Alex to stay calm and controlled and _not_ a hyper-possessive jealous psychopath.

"I know," Luke says, and he does. God does he. And if he could have told Declan about the other side of things, about how things are between him and Alex, maybe none of this would have happened, but Declan's not like that, never was, and that was a huge part of the problem between them in the first place. "How's this? I won't go out of my way to see him and if I have to see him, at a party or premiere or something, I'll make sure I'm not alone _and_ if I have to work with him at some point, we'll talk about it then, see if you feel any differently."

Slowly, Alex nods. "What about email?" he murmurs after a moment. "If he emails you and tries to make things up with you. What then?"

"I guess it depends on what he has to say but either way, I'll tell him I don't want to see him again anytime soon," Luke says. "That he's fucked up our friendship."

"But... you don't want to lose that friendship." There's the rub.

"Not really," Luke responds after a long moment, knowing he owes Alex the same honesty he asks for. "Not if he can respect our relationship from here on out, and after last night, he'd have to be an even bigger idiot to do anything, knowing you'd come after him." He smiles. "But if he did. If he ever said or did anything again to even question my being with you, I'd cut him completely out of my life so fucking fast his head would spin. You wouldn't even have to do anything. Once, I can forgive him as an ass and put it down to bad judgement. But twice?" Luke shakes his head.

Alex threads his fingers gently through Luke's wet hair. And he exhales a careful breath, his chest hurting. "Thank you."

"For what?" Luke asks, shifting still closer in Alex's lap.

"For promising me that," Alex explains, his body reacting just as it always does to Luke's nakedness, his _nearness_. "For not making me ask you to promise me that." Maybe it's a subtle distinction, in practical terms. So what -- it matters, to him.

"You're my husband," Luke whispers, leaning his forehead against Alex's. "And my sir. You're the man I love and that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. Nothing and no one comes in the way of that."

Alex slips his hands around Luke's throat, locking his fingers together at his lover's nape. "Yes," he whispers. "That's the reason."  



End file.
